Kagome's Katekyo Hitman Reborn FanFic
by Kagome Kurosaki
Summary: Umm well basiclly it's about a new character in my mini series.... On another rainy day Tsuna wakes up to Reborn usual action but to his surprize he's about to find yet another family member Remember No Bad Comments after all I WAS BORED IT WAS RAINY


Katekyoushi/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fan Fiction~

TakeshiXKagome 4EVA ~ Devient Art! DA

Kagome – Okay… This one is my 1st story so no being mean I haven't really written one since last year

Yamamoto: Don't worry you'll be fine

Gokudera: They mess with you they'll get blown up sky high!

Kagome - *Sweatdrop* Uh thanks now on to the fan fiction!!

Oct. 3

It was on that dark rainy day… "Tsuna wake up" Reborn called as he kicked Tsuna out of the bed

"Aiee! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled Starting the rainy morning off the same way as always Reborn was picking on Tsuna just then there was someone knocking at the door or rather screaming

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Open up the door hurry!" It was Yamamoto yelling, Tsuna rushed downstairs and what do you think he was holding? I'll give 2 guesses

**********

"Sorry Tsuna but can you help me with her?" Yamamoto asked, Tsuna looked confused than helped take her to his room

"I Called Shamal already we just have to stop her bleeding" Reborn said

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he rushed to Tsuna's room…

"G-Gokudera t-this isn't really a good time" Tsuna stuttered as he tended to the girl on the bed. Gokudera looked confused as he saw the two boys over the girl thinking of something totally different then just got mad just because the baseball idiot was there…

"What's the baseball idiot doing here anyway?" Gokudera yelled Tsuna couldn't think of anything so he looked to Reborn who was apparently sleeping……

Kagome – Wow this was probably really sucks…

Yamamoto: More or Less

Gokudera: Get a hobby~

Kagome – Sarcasm isn't very nice Gokudera….

Gokudera: It's just fun picking on you~

So Yamamoto said something

"We're just helping someone" Yamamoto said smiling while Gokudera looked at him with disgust just then the girl awoke with Tsuna still over her tending her wounds till Shamal came "…" She looked dead at Tsuna

"Aiee!" He yelled as he fell off his bed "Where am I?

Who are you?" She asked as Tsuna regained conscious Yamamoto answered

"You're in Tsuna's room I found you outside Knocked out in the rain" Yamamoto smiled

"Ah I'm here so where's the patient?" Shamal called

"She's up here hurry!" Tsuna yelled as she kicked him off her

"Leeme go! Leeme go!" She yelled as Shamal rushed up stairs…

Kagome – Do you even know what happened earlier?

Gokudera: Actually at first I thought….

Kagome – EH?! No Way!! That's…. *Takeshi covered my mouth*

Yamamoto: Now Now there's no need to tell him yet…

Gokudera: Know what? What is it you're hiding from me? Tell me you stupid baseball idiot!!!

Yamamoto: Oh nothing *Chuckles* nothing at all

Kagome – Ugh! *Mad!* Back to the Fan Fiction…. *Sigh*

"S-Shamal!" Tsuna yelled as the girl made a break for it… "H-hold it your wounds!" Yamamoto called out as there was a loud scream

"Ahhh! get away you pervert" She yelled out it turns out Shamal caught her…. or his version of catching girls…. Since she was putting up a fight… well…

"Reborn! Help us" Tsuna Whined so just like when Reborn torches Tsuna he put the black haired girl back to sleep

"Gee Tsuna you really are no~good" Reborn said

"I want this girl gone…" Tsuna felt depressed just thinking about it while reborn smirked all was silent while Shamal decided to leave a few moments after Shamal walked out the door chasing after a cute girl Gokudera decide to break the silence…

"So now what she can't stay here"

"I guess she tells us where she lives when she wakes" Yamamoto said with a grin across his face which made Tsuna feel a little relief Gokudera just stood in the corner giving Yamamoto a death glare just screaming

"Just go die somewhere baseball idiot" While Tsuna was just think what to do when the girl awoke…

"What if she ends up staying here?! I already have too many weirdoes coming by my house I don't need another one?!" A chill went down Tsuna spine, Reborn Smirked a few hours later the girl awoke for the second time but calmer

"Umm where am I and why was I bleeding?" She spoke then Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera awoke from there naps…

"Yawn! huh like I said earlier you're in Tsuna's room" Yamamoto said the girls light brown eyes couldn't be any wider when she heard that

"This cant be I'm in Italy after all and I know everyone there so who are you? Tsuna?" She asked in a polite voice this time Tsuna didn't want her to be angry so he took cover

"The reason you don't know where you are because….your…in…Japan" Tsuna said as he hid behind Gokudera who once again gave a death glare at the girl this time

Kagome – I still can't believe you don't know who that girl is yet

Gokudera: Not my fault I'm not typing the story!

Yamamoto: Now Now stop fighting you guys….

Kagome and Gokudera: STAY OUT OF IT!!!!

Yamamoto: This is gonna be a long day…

Kagome – That girl with light brown eyes, long Black hair, and on the thin side like Tsuna she's right *Takeshi once more shut me up*

Yamamoto: Just wait a little longer…

Gokudera: Stupid Girl *Pulls out a smoke*

"J-Japan? how all I remember is…."

Flashback – Italy

"Finally I can search for her death" The girl said as she walked out of her families' estate

"I should have taken my mare ring…. I don't think I need it for this trip" Just then something hit her in the back of her neck which of course knocked her out hours later she awoke in the back of a truck it seems that one of her family members chased after her to give her mare rings because there he was fighting…

"No! Wait don't fight just run! GO Meroku!" the girl screamed

"No way I can't leave you defenseless go Kagome I need you to fight" He yelled and with that she took her rings she had the power of the vongola sky ring which opens any box and a rain ring…..

Gokudera: - EH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS STORY!!?

Kagome – This is one for the ages wait keep that face!

Yamamoto: Hahahaha! it was pretty obvious ya know~

Kagome – Yup and I can carry just 2 powers as well Yamamoto's and Tsuna's speaking of Tsuna where is he?

Reborn – Here he is he was just training with me

Tsuna: Ah~ finally some rest….

KagomeXYamamotoXGokudera: ……

Yamamoto: Now back to the fan fiction!


End file.
